Terror Time
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: It's Halloween, which means there's a costume contest. Baylie is in it, and her costume comes with a music video. You gotta read it to get it. Please Review.


I know this weird, but I was listening to this song on youtube and I thought up this one shot. Show me love by reviewing. PLEASE. :'(

* * *

><p>Baylie was tuning her guitar, getting ready for her entry of the costume contest. She was dressed like a zombie, she had stitches drawn on random places, red lines that resembled gashes, and even what looked like blood splattered all over her clothes. She only wanted to chack her guitar before she put it down. She wasn't going to use it, she just needed to check it before she put it away.<p>

All the other Divas went before her. This wasn't something she wanted to do, but Teddy said that since she was a girl, she needed to participate. Of course, she added her own twist to the contest. She asked Teddy if she could have a music video go with her costume, and he agreed.

She needed most of the Superstars and Divas to help her with it. She used the song "Terror Time" by Skycycle. And with her sister's camera and editting equipment, the video was finished.

All the Divas went first. Kelly Kelly was dressed as Super Girl. Gail Kim was dressed as a green fairy. Alicia Fox was dressed as a prom queen. Tamina was dressed as Catwoman. Layla was dressed as Snooki. Natalya was dressed as a good witch. And Maryse was dressed as a princess.

"And finally, Baylie Carter as-" Teddy was cut off as the lights dramatically dimmed and the Tron said, "A Carter Production". Then, in red horror letters, it read "Featuring Skycycle".

_It showed Layla looking around. Then, a knock was heard. Not paying attention, Layla went back to looking around when another knock was heard. Looking over, the Women's Champion saw an old wardrobe. Openning it, she fell back as she saw Baylie as a zombie. She was just standing in the wardrobe, her eyes closed as her head hung low. Her skin was pale, and her make up was the same as she did it for the contest. Her nails was black and gnarly, all chipped and scraped. Layla stood up and reached forward. Just as she was about to touch her, Baylie's eye opened as her head shot up. The beginning of the song started with the guitar bit. __Layla stumbled backwards and started running away as Baylie stepped out of the wardrobe._

_**You hear the screeching of an owl**_

_**You hear the wind begin to howl**_

_**You know there's zombies on the prowl**_

_Baylie then stomped her right foot and coffins suddenly rose from the ground, all standing up right. They rose on either side of her in two parallel lines, forming a path. Baylie then stomped her left foot and the coffins opened, revealing zombiefied Divas. Beth Pheonix, Kelly Kelly, Tamina, Gail Kim, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, AJ, and even Dawn Marie were in the coffins. They stepped out and limped, following Layla as fast as they could go. _

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time**_

_Layla gasped as she came to a dead end. She couldn't go anywhere. Then, the zombies surrounded her. Looking down, Layla found a wooden stake. She picked it up just as Baylie parted the Dead Divas to get to her. With all of her courage, Layla charged forward, stabbing Baylie in the chest with the stake. She then ran past the Dead Divas. Once at least ten feet away, she turned around to see Baylie glare at her and pull the bloody stake out of her chest._

_**You hear the beating of your heart**_

_**You know the scream is gonna start**_

_**Here comes the really scary part**_

_Baylie pointed at Layla and the other zombies took chase. They followed her all the way to the wardrobe, which they now pinned her to. Moments later, Baylie walked over. She had a sinister look on her face as she knelt in front of Layla. She screamed and struggled against the zombies, trying her best to get away._

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time**_

_Now, Baylie opened her mouth, revealing fangs. Her nails lengthened. She then bit into Layla's left shoulder. It didn't really show her doing it, just that she pushed Layla down out of the shot and lunged down onto her. After a few moments, Baylie rose up. Her eyes were closed and blood was dripping from her mouth._

_**All the trees begin to moan**_

_**And the monsters grunt and groan**_

_**Rotting faces full of slime**_

_**Don't you know it's terror time?**_

_Layla was on the ground, but Baylie made the zombies help her stand up. Once up, Baylie walked closer. Layl's eyes were closed, but the zombie rock star snapped her fingers, causing her eyes to open. They looked cold and lifeless. Layla was now standing on her own. She was now a zombie. Baylie looked over to the side and saw a door. She moved the coffins and openned it. On the other side were the rest of the WWE Superstars. With a smirk, Baylie made the zombies run and attack them. Kelly Kelly attacked Sheamus, biting his arm. Natalya attacked Evan Bourne, biting into his shoulder. Beth Pheonix attacked CM Punk, biting his neck. Tamina attacked Santino, knocking him to the ground and punching him over and over. And so on and so forth._

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time**_

_Now, guitar solo was playing. It showed that one Superstar avoided. John Cena. He dodged __everything and ran._

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time**_

_He managed to run and get to his locker room. But it wasn't unseen. Baylie looked over and watched as John avoided every obsticle. _

_**All the trees begin to moan**_

_**And the monsters grunt and groan**_

_**Rotting faces full of slime**_

_**Don't you know it's terror time?**_

_Turning toward the shot and looking at the audiance, she smiled and went toward the door. Once there, she opened the door and walked._

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_At the last moment and during the last line of the song, Baylie's hand poked out of the door frame and she hung a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob and quickly back into the room._

__**It's a terrifying time.**__

Once it was over, everyone screamed and cheered as Baylie walked down the ramp and slid into the ring. All the Divas were hugging her since the video was a success. "Well, I think it's obvious who the winner is. Baylie Carter." Teddy announced. The WWE Universe only got louder. But it was interrupted by the Corre.

"Baylie, congradulations on winning the costume contest." Wade said into his mic. "Yet another triumph. Is there anything you can't do?"

Teddy gave Baylie his mic for her to answer. "Well, I can't join the Corre. I can't get along with one specific member of the Corre. I can't stop the current World War. Hell, I can't even look at Michael Cole without imagining him with a nametag on his shirt that says 'Hello, My Name Is Butt Kisser'." Everyone laughed at that one. Even Teddy couldn't stop grinning. Michael Cole only glared at Baylie. Their rivalry had been going on since the moment she first stepped into the ring.

"Very funny, very amusing, Baylie. You better reconsider, though. Because the next time I come out here to confront you, I won't take 'no' for an answer." Wade said.

Once the Corre were gone, the girls went back to smiling with each other. Baylie didn't care what all she did, whether she'd succeed or fail, as long as she was happy, she felt just fine where she was.


End file.
